Beauty and Brains
by ChloeAmelia
Summary: Bella Swan is the head cheerleader and most popular girl at Forks High. Edward Cullen is the nerdiest guy. Bella’s failing Biology, and Edward has to be the one to tutor her...AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so hope you like it, and even if you don't please review and let me know! Thank you!_**

**_-ChloeAmelia-_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1

BPOV

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

"Argh" I groaned, as my alarm clock continued to beep in the background, annoying the hell out of me. I smacked my hand around my bedside table, trying to find the 'off' button, whilst refusing to lift my head from the pillows. I had a crazy night last night, and I needed sleep to recover.

"Bella! Turn that damn alarm clock off! You need to get up and get ready for school!"

Great. Charlie. I thought he would have been gone by now, being the Chief of Police and all.

"Ugh Dad, I'll get up in a sec!" I shouted, hoping that that would pacify him.

"Oh no you don't, Bella Swan! You'll get up this instant, young lady; I know what your game is!"

Damn! He caught me. I was gonna skip school today. God knows half of the senior year was going to. Tyler's party was awesome. Way too awesome for everyone to be up and ready to spend the day at school. I swung my legs out of the bed, slowly, trying to get my bearings. Once I'd decided that I could get up without falling, I sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! You can go to work now!" I said, knowing that my dad was probably waiting outside of my bedroom. He would never walk in, but he knew how to annoy me by banging on the door. I stood up, still taking my time, as I didn't know when the hangover was going to hit me. I drank so much last night, I hardly remember most of the night! I'm surprised Charlie hasn't come in yet and busted my ass for underage drinking.

I shuffled over to my cupboard, taking out some towels and then I headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower, and washing my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower cubicle and stepped into the steam filled bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took my vitamins then made my way back to my bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

Looking at my alarm clock told me I had about an hour before school starts, which gives me about 45 minutes to get ready, eat, and leave for school. I dried my hair and straightened it to within an inch of its life and then tied it up in a high pony tail and secured it with a rubber band and a gold ribbon. There was going to be a basketball match after school today, so I have to wear my cheerleading uniform all day. I put my clothes on and did my makeup (making sure I had covered up the dark circles under my eyes) and looked in my full length mirror. I felt a small smile start to creep its way onto my face.

I love my cheerleading outfit. Being head cheerleader, I get to choose out uniform type and I was particularly proud with this season's choice. We're not the richest of schools, and all the other squads usually make fun of our low budget, prude-ish uniforms. This year was going to be an exception. In our black halter tops with gold trim and our black and gold miniskirts, I could tell the other squads will be looking at us for entirely different reasons. They would be jealous of not only our new outfits, but our cheers too, because, this year we were coming out on top.

When I'd fixed myself up properly, I jogged downstairs and started looking through the cupboards for food. I found a box of pop tarts and decided that they would have to do, seeing as I was running late. I grabbed my bag and my keys and ran outside, shielding myself from the drizzle and got into my pale yellow Volkswagen Beetle. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_**I just want to apologise for the time it took me to get this chapter up! I was on holiday and then I was swamped with work but it won't take me that long to upload in future, promise!**_

_**And thankyou to the few that reviewed :)**__** I really wasn't expecting any reviews for posting such a short chapter, but I really appreciate it. It spurred me on to get this one posted, more quickly! **_

_**I do try to reply to all reviews, so I'd love for them to keep coming in.**_

_**One more thing: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters :)**__** I would like to own my own Edward Cullen though... :P**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I pulled into the parking lot at school, I noticed I was one of the last people to arrive. I found a space as quickly as I could (and it happened to be the furthest from school). I got out of my car and looked around. That was weird. Tyler was usually here to walk me inside. Maybe he was running late too, I mean, he drank a lot more than I did last night.

"Bella!" Someone squealed from across the parking lot. Turning around I saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley running over to me.

Rolling my eyes quickly so they couldn't see, I plastered on a fake smile and squealed back.

"Girls! First game of the season today, are you ready?" I asked them.

"Like, of course!" Lauren snorted. "We've been practicing for, like ever!"

"Yeah, we are totally gonna kick the other teams ass too. We cheer so much better than those losers!" Jessica boasted. For a moment I thought she was talking about basketball, and I _knew _she didn't have a clue how the game was played.

I started walking up to the school building and Lauren and Jessica quickly followed me. Linking arms on both my sides, we made our way to homeroom. I of course, sat in the back with the girls so that we could keep an eye on what was going on around us. Jessica was just about to lean in and dish some more gossip, no doubt, when I interrupted her.

"Uh, Jess? Hold that thought, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella. See you in english?" She asked.

"Cool. See you there."

I felt like jumping for joy when I got out of that classroom. I hated it when they gossiped. I didn't think it was fair at all and I didn't like to be so mean. I know, cheerleaders are meant to be arrogant, selfish, spoiled little brats, right? Not me. I'm just regular Bella Swan from Pheonix, although because I didn't speak to many people in the school, they all thought I was like that anyway.

I had almost made it to the girl's bathroom, when I heard a familiar giggle from around the corner.

"Tanya, why aren't you in –" I started before seeing who she was with. Tyler had her pressed against the lockers and he had one hand resting on the locker by the side of her head, supporting his weight, whilst his other hand was cupping her cheek and he was leaning into her, as if he were about to kiss her.

"Tyler? What the...I mean how...? Why...?" I managed to stutter, not being able to cover my hurt.

This was my boyfriend hitting on another girl. Not only was she another girl but she was on my squad, and she was more than happy to let him do it. Tyler looked shocked, to say the least and then he turned sheepish.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like –" He tried to tell me. Yeah right!

I must have let my face convey my thoughts because he was still trying to explain when I had to interrupt for the second time today.

"Don't. Just don't Tyler. How could you? This is why you've been distant lately? How could I believe

that you were thinking about track? Ugh I'm such an ass. No wait, you're the ass! That's it. We're

over! For good this time. And Tanya? You were supposed to be my friend. Guess I had to find out the

hard way. Well good luck to the both of you, you deserve each other." I went to turn away when I

heard Tyler apologise.

"Yeah right you're sorry, Tyler" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. "You're sorry for cheating on me, or sorry for getting caught?"

He looked at me from under his eyelashes and gave a little shrug.

"I guess I already knew what my answer was." I said quietly and walked away from the two of them.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. This has to be the worst day of my life. I turned into my English room, not really remembering how I got there, and took my seat at the back of the class. Jessica looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay? Oh my god, you look awful! I mean, not awful awful, but like, totally not yourself!" She rambled on until I stopped her.

"Jess, Jess, I'm okay, I think. I just caught Tyler hitting on Tanya by the lockers outside. They were just about to kiss when I interrupted. I finished with him" I told her sinking lower into my seat.

"What? That bastard! Where does he get off thinking he can get all the girls he wants? I've got a right mind to go and slap him! You just tell me where he is Bella, and I'll have it out with him, I promise!..."

Jess continued to rant and I just let her. I didn't have the energy to stop her anyway. I suddenly felt really tired. English and the rest of the day past in a blur and when the bell rang for the end of the day, I couldn't believe it had gone so quickly. Walking into the girls changing rooms, I was immediately flanked by Lauren and Jess.

"Don't worry about Tyler, Bella. He's just an idiot. He'll come to his senses and realise what a good thing he's lost!" Lauren told me. I was quite surprised that Lauren was being so nice, because I knew she secretly hated me. She only stuck with me because of my status in the school.

"Thanks, Lauren. I really appreciate your support" I told her, just to be polite.

Just then, I noticed Tanya sitting alone in the corner of the room. I walked up to her and she couldn't even look me in the eye. I sat down next to her.

"Tanya, I just want you to know that, even though I found out about, ya know, you and Tyler, doesn't mean that I'm gonna be mean to you in practice or anything like that okay? I'll talk to you and be civil whilst we're cheering but outside of that I don't want to know you exist. It won't be like that forever but just for now. You have to understand how hurt I am. You were meant to be my friend! But anyways, we have a game to go cheer at now, so let's just get on with it, yeah?"

She just nodded her head and stood up. I followed suit and we all ran out the door onto the court cheering and waving and kicking our legs in the air. We stood in formation and began our cheers for before the game, just to warm the crowd up. This was my favourite bit of cheering; just being able to shout and jump around pretending you care about something. As the commentator starting talking we ran to the edge and cheered from there. At the end of the game everyone went crazy because we won by a lot. I knew there was going to be a big party tonight and I intended to go and drown my sorrows.

On my way out to the car park after showering and changing, someone walked straight into me and knocked me off my feet. I hit my head pretty hard on the pavement.

"Ow!" I screamed as I clutched my head. Looking around, I saw all of my books strewn across the floor.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped and fell straight into you! Are you okay? I'm really sorry!" A male voice said to me.

I opened my eyes only to be looking into the eyes of Edward Cullen. The biggest nerd in the school. I scowled and stood up. I took one step forward and then three back before I noticed how dizzy I was. Edward seemed to notice this and held his arm out towards me. I looked at him, obviously confused.

"You're really dizzy, I don't want you to fall and hit your head again. My dad's a doctor, he can see if you have concussion. Please, take my arm, and I can drive you to him." He told me slowly, as if I couldn't understand.

"I'm fine, really," I told him. "I don't feel dizzy at all now. I can drive myself home."

And with that I bent down to pick up my books. Edward beat me to it and already had them stacked and ready to give back to me. I muttered my thanks and started to walk towards my car. I had only taken three or four baby steps before I stumbled. I threw my arms out in front of me to cushion the fall when I felt two arms around my waist and I was lifted back up. I turned around to see Edward smirking at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him, feeling myself getting more and more annoyed. This was not my day.

"Nothing," He replied, and the smirk was wiped off of his face. "But you can't drive like this. Please just let me take you to see my dad?"

I thought about it for a second. If Dr Cullen was quick, I could still go to the party and only be a little bit late. I would still have enough time to get sufficiently drunk enough to confront Tyler properly.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Which one is your car?" I asked him, secretly hoping that because of my status in the school , he wouldn't want to show me a beat up old car like all of his friends had.

"It's the Volvo parked just there. Don't worry; we won't be long at the hospital. So I can drive you right back here to pick up your car, depending on what my dad says, obviously."

I didn't answer him; I just stood there and gawked at the car he was pointing too. It wasn't beat up that's for sure. And it definitely wasn't old. Looked like one of the newest models, even though it probably wasn't.

He took my silence for a 'yes' and led me over to the passenger side. He opened the door and stood back to allow me to get in. Once I was in and buckled up, I looked around the car. It was very well looked after, indeed. I could tell this was his baby. Edward got in and smiled at me before starting up the car and pulling out of the lot. We headed towards the hospital in awkward silence, before Edward pulled out an iPod and plugged it in somewhere. Debussy immediately filled the car and I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes. I found myself thinking this might not be as bad as I imagined. Edward Cullen sure had good taste in music.


End file.
